goodgameempireencylopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Some Tricks and Statics to use in Game
Some Tricks and Stactics to use in the Game Guys, This Article is taken from Chakravyuh Alliance Blog This is a strategy game, so it is very important to have a strategy to play this game. Some of the points below will help you play this online game much better. These are random tips on how to play this online game that I have gathered from various places: Always send all waves. Never send less than 4 waves. If you think you can beat him with 2 waves, take the advantage. Send one spearmen on the first two waves, to take out his precious tools (flaming moat) to make him sort of sad/angry ( I wasted a flaming most in there!). You're even more lucky if they have only 2 on each flank. Use the spear-men as a sacrifice to use those tools, then heavily arm yourself with full 2 waves. PS. If they have 4 of each tool on every flank, send one spearmen on every wave to lessen it. Seconds after, use your real attack to regain the honor you lost in the first one. You get even more than you lost. Next time is about what is the ideal combination of defense for this online game: if you are offline, set up 50% ranged, 50% melee, and set wall defenses to 50-0-50 this is the hardest to attack against, aside from what im about to explain. Now, if you are online and see an attack coming in, that's when your defenses can be maximized for an incoming attack. remember that melee defenders are strong against melee attackers, and ranged defenders are strong against ranged attackers, so if an attack is coming in, set the % on your wall to match the incoming attackers disposition, and set the melee/ ranged attackers to match. ill give an example: Player x is attacking you, he has his attackers set up with 25 2h sword on the left flank, center has 25 2h sword, and 50 longbow, and the right flank has 25 longbow men (oversimplified for the example) you will set up the following main slider will be 25-50-25 left flank set 100% melee center set 50% melee 50% ranged, right flank set 100% ranged make sure you have tools on your walls at all times, as many as possible as one tool works for one wave only. The next one explains a little bit about how to manage after you cross level 25. In the other kingdoms, you will have the opportunity to build most of the buildings you can build in your normal castle. You can NOT build the following buildings: · Estate · Tavern · Research · Encampment You can also build a new building: the loot warehouse (available from level 26). The loot warehouse allows you to capture resource villages. Resource villages increase your production of that resource - a wood/stone village increases all wood/stone by 20%, and the food village increases production by 30%. You can also attack fortresses, which are found at various places on the map (a lot rarer than RBCs - about one every 10/15 miles). Each world has a different fortress. Each fortress provides a large amount of coins and rubies, but once one player attacks a fortress (and wins), there is a ~18 hour cool down period in which no player can attack the fortress (like with an RBC, but applying to everyone). Fortresses never grow stronger, but you can get a lot from them - just the weakest fortress provides 10,000 coins and 150 rubies. Sending resources is discouraged, which is way some of the resources will be lost. However, it is hard to get your castle started in the new kingdoms, so when you get going, I recommend that you send over as many resources as you can afford (as long as your storage can support them). Sending resources from the new kingdoms to the Great Empire is highly discouraged, so there is a big 70% loss there. Castles in new kingdoms were not designed to be mines for resources for your main in the original kigndom - they are supposed to stand alone. With sending troops, there are costs. When you get to a higher level, these costs don't matter much. However, it is better to recruit troops in the new kingdoms as well so that you can get more troops overall.